bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Byakuya Kuchiki
es el capitán de la 6ª división del Gotei 13, así como uno de los Shinigami más populares dentro de la Sociedad de Almas por ser la personificación del orgullo y la disciplina y un auténtico modelo Shinigami a seguir. Su teniente es Renji Abarai, ascendido en el mismo momento en que comienza la serie Bleach. También tiene una hermana adoptiva llamada Rukia Kuchiki, que es la actual capitana de la Decimotercera División. Apariencia thumb|left|Ojos violáceos en el anime Alto y delgado, el Capitán Kuchiki es un hombre de piel pálida y ojos violáceos en el anime pero azules en el manga, frecuentemente acompañados por el entrecejo fruncido y un gesto severo y, en algunos matices, despreciativo hacia las personas. Consta de una mirada frívola que es quizá lo que más lo caracteriza, su pelo es de color negro, y lo lleva largo, hasta la altura de los omóplatos. Sobre la cabeza utiliza un kenseikan, símbolo de su nobleza, un accesorio de color blanco que distribuye algunos de los mechones de pelo sobre la frente o dispuestos sobre su sien derecha. thumb|144px|Ojos azules en el manga Byakuya viste el uniforme negro estándar de los Shinigami, debajo de un haori blanco sin mangas, distintivo de su posición como Capitán del Gotei 13. A su vestimenta, al igual que hacen la mayoría de los Shinigami, añade algunos complementos adicionales, como unos mitones en sus manos y una larga bufanda blanca, fabricada por el maestro tejedor Tsujishirō Kuroemon III, a base de la más fina seda, la cual es una herencia de la familia Kuchiki, que ha pasado de generación en generación y ha sido utilizada por los distintos jefes del clan. Su valor es el equivalente a la construcción y acondicionamiento de diez mansiones. No obstante, en su más reciente aparición en la Saga del Agente Perdido, el Capitán Byakuya Kuchiki sufre un cambio ligero en su apariencia, su nuevo haori de Capitán es de cuello alto, con la única modificación de que tiene dos borlas colgando en cada lado del cuello, y que su Kenseikan (ahora de color negro) lo utiliza en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Se desconoce por ahora lo que hizo con la bufanda del Clan Kuchiki. Galería Byakuya-bo2-1-.jpg|De Joven Byakuya antigua apariencia.png|Anteriormente Personalidad Como 28º jefe de la familia Kuchiki, una de las cuatro grandes familias nobles de la Sociedad de Almas, las maneras de Byakuya son las propias de un aristócrata, mostrándose en todo momento altivo, sereno y apático al resto de la gente, por más que dentro de sí mismo pueda existir un conflicto emocional. Tanto es así que rara vez expresa su opinión en público, y durante las reuniones de los trece Capitanes mantiene un obstinado silencio y los ojos cerrados. Igualmente, en el campo de batalla su actitud es totalmente calmada y rara vez se sorprende, sólo en las situaciones más críticas. En estas ocasiones tan excepcionales su sorpresa sólo se refleja en que abre los ojos más de lo normal, pero no tarda en reponerse y reaccionar consecuentemente. Debido a su estatus Byakuya mantiene un comportamiento arrogante con todos sus semejantes, incluso mientras lucha, teniendo a su enemigo como alguien poco valioso e indigno de medirse con él. No obstante, y pese a este trato, Byakuya es un hombre muy perceptivo y conoce muy bien sus limitaciones. Byakuya cree firmemente en la ley y el orden. Asumiendo sus cargos, ha decidido trabajar duro para lograr una sociedad pacífica y bien organizada. Según él, si alguien de su posición no siguiese las reglas y fuese un buen ejemplo para los demás, nadie le seguiría. Para mantener el orden, Byakuya cree que todos aquellos que infrinjan las leyes, por injustas que sean o puedan ir en contra de sus propios deseos, han de ser castigados. Esta idea lo llevará al extremo, como se vio en la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas, donde apoya la ejecución de su propia hermana adoptiva, Rukia, en su obligado cumplimiento de las leyes. Además, es muy popular entre las Shinigami al ser catalogado como el Capitán del que queremos tener un álbum de fotos. Relaciones Su forma de ser altanera y poco amigable ha hecho que Byakuya se haya convertido en una persona silenciosa y solitaria, con pocos contactos con el resto de Shinigami. Acostumbrado a ser tratado con una mezcla de respeto, veneración y temor por toda la gente, Byakuya no tiene grandes amigos ni parece haberlos necesitado en ningún momento de su vida. La única persona en el pasado que pareció derretir la muralla de hielo que rodea al orgulloso Capitán Kuchiki fue Hisana, su difunta esposa, a la que amó tan profundamente que incluso llegó a oponerse a las estrictas normas de la nobleza al desposarla, pese a ser una habitante del Rukongai. Exceptuando por tanto a Hisana, la relación de Byakuya con los demás personajes ha sido siempre muy escasa y llena de formalismos, aunque se ha podido atisbar a partir de la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas cierta preocupación por sus congéneres, en especial por Rukia, que demuestra que no es tan temible y frío como pueda parecer al principio. Ichigo Kurosaki Byakuya fue el principal antagonista de Ichigo durante la Saga de la Sociedad de Almas, así como uno de los oponentes más formidables a los que se ha tenido que enfrentar. Debido a la actitud pasiva de Byakuya ante la ejecución de su propia hermana, se ganó la animadversión de Ichigo, quien desde el principio se propuso rescatarla y encontró en el Capitán Kuchiki su más letal adversario. En sus dos primeros encuentros, Byakuya demostró una clara superioridad y mostró un gran desprecio hacia Ichigo, quien le recordaba tanto en el aspecto físico como en sus motivaciones al ya fallecido Subcapitán de la 13ª División, Kaien Shiba. Aunque no se haya ahondado aún en esta relación, parece ser que en el pasado Kaien se ganó la enemistad de Byakuya, y esta es una de las razones de que el Capitán Kuchiki extrapolase sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo. A raíz del combate épico entre Byakuya e Ichigo en el Sōkyoku, comenzaron a operarse cambios en el primero, quien acabó por comprender que antes de seguir unas normas injustas debía proteger a sus seres queridos. Desde entonces, Byakuya ha comenzado a respetar a Ichigo, pero sigue pareciéndole una persona desagradable a la que nunca trata con sufijos honoríficos. Por su parte, Ichigo tampoco ve a Byakuya como un enemigo, y ha ido cogiéndole confianza hasta llegar a llamarle por su nombre de pila, algo que no deja de molestar al noble capitán, sin embargo después de la partida de Aizen hacia el hueco mundo, mientras Ichigo está buscando a Rukia en el Seireitei pasa a la habitación donde se encontraba Renji conversando con Byakuya en ese momento Ichigo pregunta sobre el paradero de Rukia llamando por su nombre de pila al capitán al retirarse Ichigo este muestra un poco de incertidumbre y un poco de pena de que el shinigami sustituto le llamara por su nombre En la Saga del Agente perdido, se percibe que Byakuya respeta a Ichigo ya que cuando derrota a Tsukushima, argumenta que ser enemigo de Ichigo Kurosaki es suficiente para que él le mate, además en la reciente y ultima saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años cuando Byakuya esta al borde de la muerte le suplica a Ichigo que proteja a la Sociedad de Almas además de llamarlo por su propio nombre ,nunca había hecho lo que se puede deducir que Byakuya asume y reconoce a Ichigo como un amigo suyo y como alguien mucho más fuerte que el también en alguien le puede confiar algo. Rukia Kuchiki thumb|left|Hisana, la hermana mayor de Rukia y esposa de Byakuya Byakuya adoptó a Rukia como su hermana para cumplir el deseo que le formuló Hisana en el lecho de muerte, pero una vez que consiguió encontrarla, cuando estaba estudiando en la Academia Shinō, no mostró emoción alguna y llevó siempre una máscara de indiferencia delante de ella. El gran respeto y las ganas que puso Rukia para agradar a Byakuya cayeron en saco roto, y cuando fue condenada a muerte su hermano no sólo no se opuso a la sentencia, sino que obstaculizó todo lo posible que Ichigo Kurosaki y sus amigos rescatasen a Rukia. Después se vería que su actitud se debía un juramento anterior que había realizado, en el que prometió seguir todas y cada una de las leyes de la Sociedad de Almas y de la nobleza, pese a que éstas se opusiesen a los deseos de la difunta Hisana. Tras combatir con Ichigo se operó un cambio muy notable en la actitud de Byakuya a Rukia, llegando a protegerla aun a costa de su propia vida, al recibir en su pecho el estoque que Gin Ichimaru había lanzado a su hermana. Antes de ser curado y restablecido, Byakuya pidió por fin disculpas a Rukia por su comportamiento y a partir de ese momento, aunque su carácter apenas haya variado, sí se ha apreciado una mayor preocupación por su hermana. Tanto es así que Byakuya ya ha salvado una vez más en el manga la vida a su hermana, y tres veces en el anime (la primera en la Saga de los Bount, la segunda en la primera película de la serie, Bleach: Memories of Nobody, la tercera en la Saga Arrancar cuando es salvada de Zommari Rureaux y la más reciente en la Saga del Agente Perdido donde recoge el cuerpo inconsciente de Rukia cuando esta perdió su batalla contra Riruka Dokugamine). Renji Abarai Al igual que a la mayoría de la gente, Byakuya no mostró interés alguno por Renji y simplemente se limitó a aceptarlo como subordinado cuando fue ascendido al rango de Subcapitán de su división. Sólo más tarde se revelaría que, desde que Rukia fue adoptada en la familia Kuchiki, Renji se prometió ganar experiencia y poder hasta llegar a ser digno incluso de superar a Byakuya, aquél que había apartado a su amiga de la infancia de su lado. Por ello, cuando finalmente Renji decidió salvar a Rukia, fue directamente a luchar contra Byakuya, pese a que la diferencia entre ambos era tal como la que existía entre el "cielo y la tierra", según palabras del propio Capitán Kuchiki. Sin embargo, durante su lucha gracias a su tesón y determinación, Renji llegó a hacer un leve rasguño a Byakuya, algo que ni él mismo se esperaba, y desde entonces se ganó su respeto. Yoruichi Shihōin thumb|Byakuya y Yoruichi en el pasado Como una de los capitanes del Gotei 13 y además líder de una las cuatro grandes familias nobles, Yoruichi en el pasado era una amiga de los Kuchiki y acudía de vez en cuando a su mansión simplemente a chinchar a un Byakuya próximo a la adolescencia. Por aquel entonces, la personalidad de Byakuya era muy distinta a la de la actualidad, ya que era un muchacho muy impulsivo que se enfadaba con facilidad (curiosamente, muy parecido a los actuales Ichigo y Renji). Yoruichi se aprovechaba de esto para provocarle y jugar con él a una especie de "pilla-pilla" en la que, pese a los Shunpo que realizase el joven Byakuya, jamás podía alcanzar a la que, con razón, ostentaba el título de la Diosa de la Velocidad. Cien años después, cuando Byakuya se reencuentra con Yoruichi (que había abandonado la Sociedad de Almas acompañando en el exilio a Kisuke Urahara, aunque acabó por dársele por muerta), Byakuya no le muestra ningún aprecio, e incluso se dispone a luchar con ella. No obstante, Yoruichi sigue siendo más rápida y logra escabullirse tras una breve competición de Shunpo. En el manga no ha habido más encuentros entre estos dos personajes, pero en el anime sí, y siempre han mostrado una actitud respetuosa pero no exenta de cierta tirantez. El propio Byakuya confesaría haber aprendido mucho de Yoruichi, pero evita en todo momento utilizar sus técnicas. Kenpachi Zaraki thumb|left|Byakuya y KenpachiLa relación de Byakuya con el capitán de la décimo primera división es muy hostil, llegando a un punto de casi enemistad mutua, se sabe que Zaraki siempre ha querido tener un duelo a muerte con Byakuya y éste por supuesto ha aceptado todas sus propuestas (excepto la del relleno del anime) y que estas hubieran sido sin duda unas batallas de no haber sido por la intervención de otros personajes. Esto ha pasado varias veces: la primera fue cuando Byakuya regresó a la Sociedad de Almas (intervenido por Ichimaru) que incluso fue la primera aparición de Kenpachi, en el Hueco Mundo en medio de la pelea con Yammy (intervenida por éste) a quien después juntos como equipo derrotarían, y en el relleno de los espíritus de las Zanpaku-tō. Además mientras Ichigo peleaba contra Byakuya en el Seireitei, Tetsuzaemon Iba llegó a creer que con quien peleaba el Kuchiki era con Kenpachi, demostrando así que no sería raro que éstos dos se enfrentaran en algún momento. Batallas *'Saga del Shinigami Sustituto' **VS Ichigo Kurosaki (1) = VICTORIA * Saga de la Sociedad de Almas ** VS Ganju Shiba = VICTORIA ** VS Jūshirō Ukitake = INDETERMINADO ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki (2) = INTERFERIDA '''(Por Yoruichi Shihōin, pero de haberla continuado hubiera ganado) ** VS Hanatarō Yamada = '''VICTORIA ** VS Yoruichi Shihōin = INDETERMINADA (Yoruichi escapa) ** VS Renji Abarai = VICTORIA ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki (3) = VICTORIA ** VS Hollow Ichigo Kurosaki = INTERFERIDA (Por Ichigo Kurosaki, prácticamente derrota) ** VS Ichigo Kurosaki (4) =''' DERROTA ' * '''Saga Bount' **VS Jin Kariya = INTERFERIDA (Por Ichigo Kurosaki) **Con Ichigo Kurosaki VS Jin Kariya =''' INDETERMINADA''' * Saga del Hueco Mundo ** VS Zommari Rureaux = VICTORIA * Saga de los Cuentos Desconocidos de las Zanpaku-tō ** VS Senbonzakura ='' ''VICTORIA ** VS Sode no Shirayuki = VICTORIA ** VS Renji Abarai = INDETERMINADA ** VS Kenpachi Zaraki = INTERFERIDA (Por Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō) ** VS Kōga Kuchiki = VICTORIA * Saga de la Batalla por Karakura ** VS Kenpachi Zaraki = INTERFERIDA (Por Yammy Llargo) ** Con Kenpachi Zaraki VS Yammy Llargo =''' VICTORIA''' * Saga del Agente Perdido ** VS Shūkurō Tsukishima = VICTORIA ''' * '''Saga de la Guerra Sangrienta de los Mil Años ** C'''on Renji Abarai (1) VS Äs Nödt (1) = INDETERMINADA''' ** VS Äs Nödt (2) = DERROTA ''' ** VS Äs Nödt (3) = '''INDETERMINADA ** VS Candice Catnipp, NaNaNa Najahkoop y Robert Accutrone = VICTORIA ** VS Liltotto Lamperd y Meninas McAllon = INDETERMINADA ** VS PePe Waccabrada y Shūhei Hisagi = INTERFERIDA (Por Mayuri Kurotsuchi) ** Con Renji Abarai (2) VS Gerard Valkyrie (1) = VICTORIA ** VS Gerard Valkyrie (2) = DERROTA ** Con Tōshirō Hitsugaya VS Gerard Valkyrie (3) = INTERFERIDA '(Por el Auswahlen) Curiosidades *Byakuya es en uno de los personajes más conocidos y populares de ''Bleach. Tanto es así que en la primera encuesta de popularidad, su posición fue la 19ª pese a haberse realizado justo cuando apareció por primera vez. En las siguientes encuestas, ha permanecido siempre en el Top 10 de personajes (posicionándose 10º, 6º y 7º). *Al principio de la serie según muchos Shinigami al liberar su Zanpaku-tō cada pétalo era totalmente invisible pero al continuar la serie los pétalos se han vuelto totalmente visibles incluso en un ambiente oscuro. *Es el primer shinigami en aparecer que posee el título de capitán en la serie y en realizar el Shunpo. *No sólo Byakuya es uno de los personajes con mayor número de seguidores, sino también su Zanpaku-tō, Senbonzakura. Así, en la encuesta de popularidad de las Zanpaku-tō, se ha logrado posicionar en 5º lugar. *El ataque Shūkei: Hakuteiken representa un símbolo muy conocido, “alas imperiales”, y es usado para hacer referencia al shogunato Kamakura. *Dado su importante papel en la serie, Byakuya es un personaje que no falta en ninguno de los distintos videojuegos editados hasta el momento salvo Bleach: Heat the Soul . *Junto a Rukia, Byakuya comparte un Bleach Beat Collection, en el que los seiyū de ambos personajes interpretan temas musicales inspirados en ellos. *Byakuya Kuchiki comparte un single con Renji Abarai en el álbum "Bleach Concept Covers", ambos interpretan la canción Sen no Yoru wo Koete original de Aqua Timez, el tema principal de la primer película Bleach: Memories of Nobody . *Byakuya es muy popular entre las Shinigami, y llegó a quedar primero en la votación para elegir al "Capitán que deseamos que lance un libro de fotografías suyas", organizada por la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami. *De igual forma que Aizen, Byakuya destaca en Caligrafía y parece estar muy implicado en este arte. Tanto es así que es el Presidente del Club de Caligrafia en la Sociedad de Almas. *Byakuya se refiere a todos sus interlocutores con formalidad, y lo mismo hace el resto de la gente (incluida su difunta esposa, que le llamaba Byakuya-sama). Las únicas excepciones son Ichigo, que le llama por su nombre de pila sin sufijo de cortesía alguno, Yoruichi (para provocarle) y Yachiru, que lo llama Bya-kun. *En contraposición a su carácter frío y prepotente, Byakuya protagoniza varios omake cómicos, en los que se descubren cosas sorprendentes acerca de él como: **Tras la supuesta traición de Orihime; este Capitán es enviado junto con el de la 11° División Zaraki Kenpachi a escoltar a Rukia y Renji de vuelta a la Sociedad de las Almas. Al llegar, Renji le comenta a Byakuya que su entrada fue en el momento exacto, como si fuese planeada; a lo que Rukia le interrumpe diciendo que no debería insinuar eso. Sin embargo, Byakuya les responde que es exactamente como Renji dice; y que estuvo escondido con el Capitán Kenpachi esperando el momento oportuno, tras lo cual se lamenta de que el tiempo que pasó "oculto" con éste no haya durado más tiempo. *En ausencia de Renji , Byakuya lo sustituye en las reuniones de Tenientes. También sustituye a Rukia en la reunión de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami (para alegría de Yachiru, su presidenta) *La única broma realizada por él hasta el momento fue cuando afirmó que se cortaba el pelo con Senbonzakura, algo que Renji no dudó en creerse, por la cara de sorpresa que puso. *Las relaciones de Byakuya con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami son bastante tormentosas y han sido material recurrente en diversos omake. Yachiru ha invadido en numerosas ocasiones (llegando incluso a construir un sistema de túneles subterráneos) la mansión Kuchiki con distintos resultados, Isane Kotetsu y Nemu Kurotsuchi intentaron fotografiarle antes de toparse con el sistema de seguridad, e incluso la AMS entera ha organizado una fiesta del té a espaldas de Byakuya en su propia residencia. *Al igual que Rukia, Byakuya posee un pobre talento artístico, y sus dibujos son similares a los que haría un niño pequeño. Sin embargo, Rukia lo considera su maestro en el arte y le tiene como objetivo. Su más célebre creación, similar al "Conejo Chappy" de Rukia, es el "Embajador Alga", que ha protagonizado algún que otro omake e incluso aparece en algunos videojuegos, como Bleach: Soul Carnival. *Cuando los peces koi de su estanque empezaron a desaparecer (Yachiru los robaba por las noches para regalárselos a Ukitake, que estaba enfermo), Rukia afirmó que esto le había roto el corazón, a pesar de que su rostro continuó inexpresivo. *Las únicas veces que se le ha visto sonreír es cuando Renji le pregunta si sustituye a Rukia en las reuniones de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami (aunque Renji no llega a darse cuenta), cuando termina de hablar con Kurotsuchi Mayuri en el capítulo 288 y recientemente en el episodio 366 levemente. *Entre sus aficiones se encuentran los pétalos de cerezo, los paseos nocturnos y la comida picante. Lo que no puede soportar de ninguna forma son los dulces. *Fue el primer Capitán Shinigami, que actualmente ocupa el cargo, en aparecer en la portada de un tomo del manga. *Byakuya es uno de los personajes que ha protagonizado más de una portada en los tomos de manga de la serie, siendo estos los volúmenes 7 y 57. Los otros han sido Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Rukia Kuchiki, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Shinji Hirako, Ulquiorra Cifer, Gin Ichimaru, Sōsuke Aizen, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryūsai, Yhwach y Uryū Ishida. *En el databook Official Character Book 4 The Rebooted Souls se revela el kanji que lo representa, siendo 誇 que significa "Orgullo". *Es, junto con Kurotsuchi Mayuri, el único Shinigami que al liberar su Bankai, repite el comando de activación del Shikai, aunque Mayuri solo lo hizo una vez, contra Szayelaporro Granz, la Octava Espada. *Byakuya comparte seiyu con Saga y Kanon de Geminis de la serie Saint Seiya, lo más curioso es que su personalidad es similar a la de ambos hermanos. *Su tema musical, elegído por Tite Kubo, se titula "Je Chante pour passer le Temps" de Giovanni Mirabassi. *Según Tite Kubo, él habia planeado que durante su pelea contra Äs Nödt Byakuya moriria, pero esto fue solamente una idea que descartó, ya que si Byakuya moría entonces provocaria la tristeza de muchos fans. Citas *''(A Renji Abarai): "Es como la historia del mono que trata de capturar la luna". No importa cuanto se esfuerce, lo que mira es el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Y así siempre se cae al agua, una y otra vez, el mono se ahoga. Tu colmillo no será capaz de alcanzarme. Jamás."'' *''(A Zommari Leroux): "¿Quién te dijo que te mataré en nombre de los Shinigami? La razón por la que te asesinaré es porque levantaste tu espada en contra de mi orgullo."'' *''(A Rukia Kuchiki, mientras fingía ser un traidor en la Saga de los Cuentos Desconocidos de las Zanpaku-tō (sólo del anime) ): "Mi instinto... Es... Proteger mi propio orgullo. Eso es todo."'' *(A Jūshirō Ukitake): "No tiene nada que ver. Al menos no con el hombre que se te ha pasado por la cabeza. No es nadie en especial, sólo un ryoka. Voy a eliminarlo. Entonces se acabará todo y este conflicto sin importancia quedará saldado." *''(A Shūkurō Tsukishima): "Yo desprecio profundamente tu forma de luchar. Sin ni siquiera levantar tu propia mano... Robas los lazos de camaradería y torturas tu oponente eso es una gran muestra de cobardía. Es una falta de respeto que te hace merecer la muerte. Debo matarte y lanzarte a un lado antes de que puedas blandir tu espada."'' *''(A sí mismo, refiriéndose a Yoruichi): "Me prometí que jamás usaría un movimiento de ella."'' *''(A Tsukishima): "Una Batalla es algo para lo que hay estar preparado y afrontarla en condiciones óptimas eso es lo que pensaba. Sin embargo, hoy por primera vez, he experimentado la alegría de levantarme, después de estar arrodillado en momentos fugaces de locura durante la batalla. Gracias, he disfrutado este combate."'' *''(A Tsukishima): "Eres un enemigo de Ichigo Kurosaki. Deudas o no, no siento remordimiento en cortarte."'' *''('A'' '' [[Ichigo Kurosaki|''Ichigo Kurosaki]]): "No... Aguantaré mucho más... A pesar de ser un capitán del Gotei 13... Fui incapaz de derrotar al enemigo que ha invadido el Seireitei. Permití que muchos valiosos soldados murieran... Causando el sufrimiento de sus subordinados y familias... Y al final fui derrotado miserablemente. Estoy avergonzado por todo esto. Por otra parte... Tú eres un humano. Normalmente, no sólo no deberías estar involucrado en todo esto... Sino que ni deberías estar aquí... Aún así... Te voy a... Pedir un favor. Por favor, perdona mi desgraciado comportamiento. Por favor. Protege a la Sociedad de Almas. Ichigo Kurosaki.'"''' *(Palabras, refiriéndose a Ichigo Kurosaki sobre la protección de la Sociedad de Almas):'' "No hubo respuesta. Está bien. Así es como es él. Aunque no hayas respondido, lo sé. Te lo dejo a ti. Ichigo Kurosaki." *''(A Zaraki Kenpachi): "¿Me estás pidiendo que limpie después de que has terminado el trabajo? ¿Quién te crees que eres?" *(A Tenjirō Kirinji): "No hay necesidad de tal preocupación, me falta la fuerza para sentirme mareado. Si pude sobrevivir, tomaré esta oportunidad para volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirme mareado." *(A Äs Nödt): "Una relación es como el puntillismo... Necesitar dar unos pasos atrás para entender y apreciar un gran cuadro."'' *''(A Rukia Kuchiki):'' "Mira bien. Rukia lo que ves en él no es miedo. Si no tienes miedo en tu corazón lo que ves reflejado en él es su rostro asustado." Navegación de:Byakuya Kuchiki en:Byakuya Kuchiki he:באנקאירוּקיה קוּצִ'יקִירַאנגיקוּ pl:Byakuya Kuchiki ru:Бьякуя Кучики Categoría:Capitanes Shinigami Categoría:Clan Kuchiki Categoría:Shinigami Categoría:Sexta División